


taking and taking and taking (its the same as giving)

by deducingontheroof



Series: sf18 bonus round fills [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Choking, Coming Untouched, Crying, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Insults, M/M, Overstimulation, Size Kink, no prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: sportsfest bonus round 1 - time and placeShip/Character: anyFandom: Kuroko no Basket, or Haikyuu!!, or Yowamushi PedalMajor Tags: noneAdditional Tags: dom/sub, chokingDo Not Wants: nonePrompt:TIME: late evening, after some stiff event/functionPLACE: a ridiculously expensive hotel room





	taking and taking and taking (its the same as giving)

**Author's Note:**

> daichi is a sub change my mind

 

Daichi lets out a muffled sound of surprise as he stumbles backwards, his back hitting the wall. Asahi has one hand in his hair, forcing his head back, and Asahi’s knee presses between his legs, forcing them apart and rubbing against his crotch with delicious friction.

 

“Asahi-” he starts, but he’s cut off almost immediately by a hand around his throat, firmly cutting off his air.

 

“Don’t.” Asahi’s voice is low, gravelly, _dangerous_. “That shirt, Daichi. All night, I’ve had to look at you in that stupid shirt, and I couldn’t touch you. Were you trying to rile me up?”

 

Daichi tries to protest, but he can hardly breathe, let alone speak. He shakes his head instead, looking at Asahi with pleading eyes.

 

Asahi’s big. He’s strong, and he knows how to use that strength. Keeping Daichi pinned against the wall with the grip on his throat, he _tears_ Daichi’s shirt open, sending buttons flying, and Daichi lets out a raspy moan, his hips bucking forwards. He’s already hard, painfully hard, and he’s desperate for any friction to ease that pressure.

 

“Get on your knees,” Asahi orders, in a voice that demands compliance. That fucking voice. Daichi does so immediately, dropping to his knees and fumbling with Asahi’s belt.

 

Asahi clicks his tongue and slaps Daichi across the face, hard enough to hurt but not hard enough to send him reeling. Daichi chokes back another moan and obediently stops, letting Asahi remove his belt.

 

“Hands behind your back,” Asahi tells. Daichi obeys, holding his wrists together as Asahi loops the belt around them and cinches it tightly. “I’m in control here. You don’t touch me until I tell you to.”

 

Daichi swallows and nods as Asahi unzips his pants and pulls out his cock, giving it a few firm strokes.

 

Asahi doesn’t have to tell Daichi to open his mouth. He grabs a tight fistful of Daichi’s hair, and shoves his cock down Daichi’s throat in one thrust. Daichi gags immediately, his eyes watering, and Asahi pulls him off again, wrenching his head back and meeting his eyes.

 

“Please, Asahi,” Daichi gasps, not even really knowing what he’s asking for. Asahi understands, though, and he smirks cruelly.

 

“I’m going to wreck you, Daichi,” Asahi promises as he drags Daichi’s head back to his cock and starts to fuck his throat. His neglected cock is throbbing in his pants, but all he can focus on is trying not to choke and gag as Asahi fills his mouth, thrusting again and again down his throat. He’s almost sure that he’s crying, and he’s moaning and whimpering around Asahi’s cock.

 

Asahi pulls him off again, levelling him with a thoughtful look. “Do you want me to come on your face, or should I fuck you like the whore you are?”

 

“Fuck me, _please_ ,” Daichi begs, already too far gone to be embarrassed about begging. Asahi smiles knowingly before yanking him to his feet by his hair, causing him to cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Asahi drags him further into the room, throwing him carelessly onto the sturdy oak dining table.

 

Daichi barely has a second to compose himself before Asahi’s hands are on him again, unbuttoning his pants and tearing them out of the way. Daichi yelps as Asahi presses a thumb into him, the friction from the unlubricated intrusion almost unbearable.

 

“How much prep do you want?” Asahi murmurs against Daichi’s neck, mouthing hotly at his jawline.

 

“Just lube,” Daichi tells impatiently, rocking back against Asahi’s thumb. “Just like this. I need you now, Asahi, need you to fuck me.”

 

Asahi slaps his bare ass firmly before retreating entirely, leaving Daichi to whine at the loss of friction. His cock is pressing against the table, but it’s not enough.

 

Asahi’s hardly gone for a minute when Daichi feels the sharp cool of the lube sliding down his ass. He barely has time to prepare himself before Asahi’s cock is pressing into his hole, stretching him painfully and mercilessly.

 

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Asahi groans as he slides in, not stopping until he’s bottomed out. Daichi lets out a desperate sob, and Asahi’s hands find Daichi’s throat again, cutting his air off. “What do you want, hmm?”

 

Daichi tries to beg for more, but his whine comes out breathy and choked. Asahi chuckles cruelly.

 

“I think I like you better when you can’t talk, _slut_.” As the insult leaves his lips, Asahi starts to move, pulling out entirely before slamming back in, hitting Daichi’s prostate with every thrust.

 

Daichi’s eyes roll back as he comes untouched, but Asahi doesn’t even slow. He continues fucking into Daichi, hard and fast, and Daichi lets his mouth fall open, his eyes glazing over in a mix of overstimulation and intense pleasure.

 

The banquet may have felt like hours, but this night was going to feel like days.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://charlie-albus.tumblr.com) | [dreamwidth](https://deducingontheroof.dreamwidth.org)


End file.
